The invention relates to a video graphics system equipped with a graphics cursor and with a comparator which compares the positional co-ordinates X.sub.C, Y.sub.C of the graphics cursor with the co-ordinates X.sub.D, Y.sub.D of each element of each line, the elements being explored in accordance with a scanning by frames, the graphics cursor interacting with the image delivered by the video graphics system.
A video graphics system of this type is known from the document EP 0 229 986 (US 4 706 074). It describes a graphics system which stores image data and which is equipped with a cursor, by means of which it is possible to insert data into the image. In order to do this, the cursor selects a zone of the image in which this transformation is to be effected and the system determines this zone on the basis of the coordinates supplied by the cursor.
The object of this document is therefore to combine the information emanating from the cursor route and from the image data route.
Thus, this device does not permit the referencing within an image, of characteristic features which are specific to it, each image zone moreover having no identification code.